YGO EQG Shadow Gates - Episode 028
"Final Colosseum" is the 28th episode of the series and 75th overall. The finals begins and Flash duels against Shadow and the truth about Shadow is revealed. He's a robot created by King Sombra. Who will win? Featured Duel: Flash Sentry vs. Shadow Turn 1: Shadow Shadow draws. He then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Shadow-Mech Fortress" with "Shadow-Mech Racer" in order to Fusion Summon "Shadow-Mech Fusion Bot" (3200/1300) in Attack Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 2: Flash Flash draws. He then activates "Magna Caster Lunara" (Left 1) and "Magna Caster Solaris" (Right 8) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons "Brass Wing Magna Hawk" (1400/800) and "Aura Spear Dragon" (2000/100) from his hand in Attack Position. He then overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Destiny Bound Dragon" (2400/2100) in Attack Position. He then activates "Reverse Polarity" to swap the ATK of "Destiny Bound Dragon" and "Shadow-Mech Fusion Bot" ("Destiny Bound Dragon": 2400 → 3200/2100; "Shadow-Mech Fusion Bot": 3200 → 2400/1300). "Destiny Bound Dragon" attacks and destroys "Shadow-Mech Fusion Bot" (Shadow 4000 → 3200). He then Sets a card. On Flash's End Phase, the effect of "Reverse Polarity" expires ("Destiny Bound Dragon": 3200 → 2400/2100). Turn 3: Shadow Shadow draws. He then activates his face-down "Shadow-Mechanic" to revive "Shadow-Mech Fortress" (3500/2000) in Attack Position. He then activates "Shadow-Mech Jetstorm" (Left 2) and "Shadow-Mech Scooter" (Right 9) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons "Shadow-Mech Star Shuttle" (3000/3000) from his hand in Attack Position. "Shadow-Mech Star Shuttle" attacks and destroys "Destiny Bound Dragon" (Flash 4000 → 3400). "Shadow-Mech Fortress" attacks Flash directly, but Flash activates his face-down "Defense Draw" to reduce the Battle Damage to 0 and draw a card. He then overlays his two Level 8 monsters to Xyz Summon "Shadow-Mech Xyz Bot" (3000/1500) in Attack Position. Turn 4: Flash Flash draws. He then activtaes "Starburst Reload" to banish "Aura Spear Dragon" from his Graveyard and draw four cards. He then Pendulum Summons "Flash Heart Dragon" (2500/2000) from his hand in Attack Position. Shadow finds and activates the Action Card "Gladiator's Salute" to prevent his monsters from being removed from the field by card effects. He then Normal Summons "Veil Pixie" (100/100) in Attack Position. He then tunes the Level 7 "Flash Heart Dragon" with the Level 1 Tuner monsrer "Veil Pixie" in order to Synchro Summon "Flash Dragon Accel" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. He then activates "Lightspeed" to increase the ATK of "Flash Dragon Accel" by 1000 ("Flash Dragon Accel": 3000 → 4000/2500). "Flash Dragon Accel" attacks "Shadow-Mech Xyz Bot", but Shadow finds and activates the Action Card "Armor Drop" to reduce the ATK of "Shadow-Mech Xyz Bot" by the difference between both battling monsters ("Shadow-Mech Xyz Bot": 3000 → 2000/1500) and negate the attack. He then activates the effect of "Flash Dragon Accel" to Tribute itself and Special Summon "Flash Heart Dragon" (2500/2000) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. "Flash Heart Dragon" attacks and destroys "Shadow-Mech Xyz Bot" (Shadow 3200 → 2700). He then Sets a card. Turn 5: Shadow Shadow draws. He then activates "Shadow-Mech Scrap" to banish "Shadow-Mech Fortress" from his Graveyard and draw one card for every two Levels the banished monster has. "Shadow-Mech Fortress" is Level 8, so he draws four cards. He then Pendulum Summons "Star Shuttle" (3000/3000) from his Extra Deck and "Shadow-Mech Rover" (1500/2000), "Shadow-Mech Doom Cycle" (1200/700) and "Shadow-Mech Diver" (800/1800) from his hand in Attack Position. He then tunes the Level 5 "Shadow-Mech Rover" with the Level 3 Tuner monster "Shadow-Mech Doom Cycle" in order to Synchro Summon "Shadow-Mech Synchro Bot" (3100/1400) in Attack Position. "Shadow-Mech Synchro Bot" attacks "Flash Heart Dragon", but Flash finds and activates the Action Card "Evasion" to negate the attack. "Star Shuttle" attacks and destroys "Flash Heart Dragon" (Flash 3400 → 2900). "Shadow-Mech Diver" attacks Flash directly (Flash 2900 → 2100). Since "Shadow-Mech Diver" attacked, its effect switches itself to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step. He then Sets a card. Turn 6: Flash Flash draws. He then Pendulum Summons "Flash Heart Dragon" (2500/2000) from his Extra Deck and "Glow Craft Magna Fox" (1600/1300) from his hand in Attack Position. Since "Flash Heart Dragon" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, sending "Shadow-Mech Diver" to the bottom of Shadow's Deck. He then finds and activates the Action Card "Rusted Weapon" to activate the effect of the "Reverse Polarity in his Graveyard ("Flash Heart Dragon": 2500 → 3100/2000; "Shadow-Mech Synchro Bot": 3100 → 2500/1400). "Flash Heart Dragon" attacks and destroys "Shadow-Mech Synchro Bot", but Shadow activates his face-down "Shadow-Mech Guard" to reduce the Battle Damage to 0 by banishing "Racer", "Rover" and "Doom Cycle" in order to add "Shadow-Mech Annihilator" and "Shadow-Mech Total Annihilation Ritual" from his Deck to his hand. The duel continues in the next episode...